warehouse_13_artifact_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Three Witches' Cauldrons from Macbeth
Origins The Tragedy of Macbeth is a tragedy by William Shakespeare, written to celebrate the ascension of King James VI & I of Scotland and England. It is known that the play was abridged during Shakespeare lifetime due to differing eyewitness acount of the play. The cauldrons are from different performances. There are two cauldrons used by the King's Men (Shakespeare's Acting Company), the first was used for the plays first perfomance in the Court of King James VI & I, the second was used for the performances in The Globe Theatre. The first cauldron, currently in the Disney Vauly, inspired the animated movie "The Sword in the Stone". Effects The first cauldron activates upon uttering the phrase "Double, double; Toil and trouble", upon which the cauldron materializes boiling liquid inside of its confines. Similar to the Wishing Kettle, the Cauldron grants wishes - simply ask the cauldron for anything, so long as the favor is in rhyme, and the cauldron will grant the request. However, the cauldron is mischieviously wise, and will turn every wish into a lesson for the user. For example, were someone to wish to be king, the cauldron would make them Elvis Presley and place them at a Presley Convention, to teach them the dangers of popularity. The Second Cauldron only activate by boiling the listed ingredients below, When it is activated the cauldron would three aparitions from within the cauldron each saying a word or two concerning the future. The apparitions speaks in early modern english in a poetic manner making interpetations difficult. Ingredients The ingridients are listed in Act 4 Scene I :Round about the caldron go; :In the poison'd entrails throw.— :Toad, that under cold stone, :Days and nights has thirty-one :Swelter'd venom sleeping got, :Boil thou first i' the charmed pot!.. :Fillet of a fenny snake, :In the caldron boil and bake; :Eye of newt, and toe of frog, :Wool of bat, and tongue of dog, :Adder's fork, and blind-worm's sting, :Lizard's leg, and howlet's wing,— :For a charm of powerful trouble, :Like a hell-broth boil and bubble. :Scale of dragon, tooth of wolf, :Witch's mummy, maw and gulf :Of the ravin'd salt-sea shark, :Root of hemlock digg'd i' the dark, :Liver of blaspheming Jew, :Gall of goat, and slips of yew :Sliver'd in the moon's eclipse, :Nose of Turk, and Tartar's lips, :Finger of birth-strangl'd babe :Ditch-deliver'd by a drab,— :Make the gruel thick and slab: :Add thereto a tiger's chaudron, :For the ingredients of our caldron. :Cool it with a baboon's blood, :Then the charm is firm and good. :The ingredients are, specificly: The entrails of a poisonous toad that have been stored under a rock for 31 days and nights, the flesh of a snake caught in a swamp, eye of a newt, toe of a frog (NOT a toad), fur of an insectivorous bat, tongue of a dog, tongue of an adder snake, fang of a slow-worm (blindworm), leg of a lizard, wing-bone of a young owl, scale of a monitor lizard, crocodile or alligator, fang of an Alpha wolf, shark mummified by a spinster, hemlock root dug after sunset, liver of a man born Jewish but does not practice the religion, gallbladder of a goat, yew bark stripped during a full moon, nose of a man of Turkish ancestry, lips of a Tartar, finger-bone of a child that died during childbirth due to a nuchal cord, tiger entrails and the blood of a baboon. The particular species do not matter unless specified. Category:Artifact Category:LordHighSubtitute Category:Scalec Category:Class D Category:Class G